


The Surprise

by LittleAndikin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Mention of blood, Rey is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAndikin/pseuds/LittleAndikin
Summary: Based on the prompt from @Reylo_Prompts on Twitter.Ben tries to cutely surprise his girlfriend Rey by putting his arms around her waist. He ends up with a black eye.(Or the one were Ben and Rey take a trip and Ben has more than one surprise up his sleeve.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another short fic by yours truly. I still need to do a little bit of editing on this but I really hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> CW  
> :  
> :  
> Multiple mentions of blood. Mention of Hospital

**THE SURPRISE**

_"When life gives you lemons,_

_punch life in the face."_

* * *

This was it.

Next week would mark their three year anniversary. He’d booked a table at her favourite restaurant - the one they’d gone to for their first official date. He’d been acting jittery and slightly off all week, and most of all, he’d been practically drowning her in affection lately, constantly touching her and checking in.

To Rey, this could all only mean one thing.

He was breaking up with her.

That had been the only logical explanation she could think of, and now with her boyfriend currently running almost half an hour late to pick her up from work, it was becoming more and more plausible by the second.

Rey was on edge, her foot tapping impatiently as she huddled into her jacket, arms wrapped tightly across her chest as she tried to stave off the cold that came alongside the cool December air. It was getting dark, and what had started as worry for his safety had steadily grown into seething anger because where the fuck was that man?

It also didn’t help that all of those true crime documentaries she’d been watching made every brush of wind against the trees or shadow of her own hands a potential threat - she’d never felt so jumpy, like a mouse hearing the rattle of a snake.

At least that was her excuse when a pair of thick arms wrapped reached for her waist, and she promptly turned around, using her training in self-defence to her full advantage as she pounced. The blows came in quick succession, one right after the other. Striking swiftly, she clipped him around the eye, next kneeing him in the balls before ending with a hard jab to the nose - this one sending him to the floor.

She was quite proud of herself at first. After all, this guy was huge but then.

“Ow! What the fuck, Rey!?”

“Ben!?” 

Oh no.

“Oh my God, Ben. I’m so sorry,” In a second, she’d knelt at his side, apologising profusely as she checked him over. He was still laid where’d she’d knocked him, not sure whether to clutch his steadily bleeding nose or his crotch, which arguably hurt a lot more despite the fact Rey was pretty sure the nose was broken.

“What was that for?” He groaned, trying his best to stand, Rey still at his side to help him onto his feet and into the car - not the easiest task when your boyfriend is 6’3 and almost 200 pounds of muscle.

She huffed, taking a moment before responding in fear the anger that lay now dormant inside her would come spewing forth. Hospital first, reprimand later.

Ben curled himself into the car, still clutching his nose to help try and stop the steady drip of blood threatening to taint the expensive leather of his car seats. He hadn’t said anything more so, she simply got in beside him and began the drive to the hospital, apologising yet again and praying this hadn’t been the final nail in the coffin of their relationship.

“I thought I was being attacked. You were half an hour late,” she mumbled after a fourth glance at the man sat beside her, just making sure he was still okay and not bleeding to death.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up,” he pouted, his voice coming out slightly nasal as he kept a firm grip on his nose. Ben at least had the nerve to appear slightly guilty. It made her heart pound in her chest to see him in pain and yet still apologise to her like it was his fault. Kriff, she loved him. She loved him so much it hurt.

“Ben, I was the one who punched you in the face. Trust me - you’re off the hook,” He smiled slightly at that, turning to face her in his seat and revealing the beginnings of a black eye. She’d really gotten him good and yet, he was still managing to smile. Rey had never felt like more of an idiot. At this point, she more than deserved the inevitable break up coming her way. In fact, she may just have to do him the favour and walk out before he even needed to say anything.

He still hadn’t managed to tell her just why he’d been late, and that small fact was still quietly eating away at her mind, but for now, she’d set the thought away, instead parking at the hospital and hurrying out with her boyfriend in tow.

* * *

“Fill this in and take a seat, the doctor should be with you shortly,” The ageing lady behind the desk in reception instructed them, pity shadowing her eyes as she handed Ben as many paper towels as she could to wipe his poor nose and now hands. It was clear she didn’t really know what to make of the situation before her, especially when Rey had admitted the reason for the damage had been through her accidentally attacking him. Nevertheless, she was a professional, simply pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and returning to whatever work she had as they took a seat.

Rey sighed, starting to fill out the details in silence as he attempted to clean himself up.

The fear was beginning to creep in again. That fear that this was it. They didn't have long left, and this was not one of the last memories she wanted to have with the man she was pretty sure was the love of her life. It just wasn’t fair and, it was all her fault.

Turning slightly in her chair, she stared longingly, taking him all in. Ignoring the definitely broken nose and blackening eye, he was still strikingly handsome, even with an assortment of injuries. Dark eyes that held so much light and warmth she could get lost in them, plush lips that she could kiss all day, that knew every inch of her body. Reaching out, she couldn’t help but brush the hair falling into his face back behind his ear, large ears that others would find unattractive but Rey just found endearing.

He hadn’t looked at her yet, the movement of her touch feeling so natural that he didn’t need to. Until she left her hand there, tangled in the dark locks that contrasted so beautifully against his pale, mole scattered skin. 

“Everything okay?” he asked, those puppy dog eyes filled with worry. Her heart ached for him. All she wanted to do was hold on and not let go, the harsh lighting of the hospital, various conversations, rushing people all fading as he rest his much larger hand over her small one.

“I love you,” she replied simply, not really answering the question since she didn’t want to worry him when he was the one in pain.

“I love you too…” he responded, though quite clearly could still sense something was still wrong. Ben took her hand gently, brushing his thumb over the back of it and tracing her knuckles before bringing them to his lips in a soft kiss.

It was clear he was going to ask but right before getting the chance, the name Ben Solo was called and they both sat up, following the doctor.

* * *

The nose was broken.

Much to Rey’s disarray, those self defence classes had maybe come in just a touch too handy and now her boyfriend had a prescription for pain medication and a bunch of gauze on his face. At least it had stopped bleeding and he didn’t need surgery.

Despite everything, he took her hand on their way back out to the car, seemingly unfazed by the day’s events which was highly unusual.

Shouldn’t he be mad? It felt like he should be mad. After all, she did attack him whether she’d felt justified in that move or not.

“Looks like those classes paid off. Least I know not to worry so much now,” he chuckled, bending down slightly to press a kiss to her temple after they’d made it back to the car.

He was doing it again, being overly affectionate and kind to soften the blow. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was too painful to think about and this whole waiting game just made it so much worse.

“Ben, stop,” she frowned, dropping his hand and taking a step back.

She really should have waited to do this after they got home. Now they had a seriously awkward car ride ahead of them. Not that she could stop now. There was no way he’d take a ‘nevermind’ answer. It would eat at him for the entire journey. She knew him all too well.

He looked scared. Positively terrified. Those eyes big and childlike, lips turned down in a frown.

“I can’t do this anymore Ben. If you want to break up with me then just do it. This whole waiting around just hurts too much. It’s too much Ben. I just- “ she was crying - sobbing really - head in her hands and feeling all the more guilty for making this about herself.

That was until a pair of thick arms wrapped around her and this time, she didn’t attack. She let herself be held, drowning in the scent of him. Warm and safe and Ben. 

“Rey, I’m not breaking up with you,” he muttered against the top of her hand, running his fingers through her hair.

“You’re not?” she asked, sounding just about as pathetic as she felt as she continued to bury her face into the wide expanse of his chest. Ben chuckled softly, the sound low, reverberating against her through his chest. 

“Fuck no. What made you think that?” he asked, still not letting her go.

Rey pulled away, looking at him and wrapping her arms around herself.

“I got snot on your shirt, I’m sorry…,” she frowned, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her work shirt.

“Rey?” he asked again, arms to himself but still stood so close to her.

“Just everything,” she eventually replied, taking a deep sigh. “The extra attention, the jumpy behaviour, booking a table at my favourite restaurant. I get it, you’re trying to soften the blow but it’s not helping. Then you’re half an hour late to pick me up today? I just thought-”

“Rey, I was late because I took the day off work to visit my mother and the traffic was bad on the way back. I needed to pick up the ring,” Ben cut her off, his words barely registering until-

“Wait, what?” she asked, looking up just enough to catch him dropping onto one knee and pulling a ring out of his pocket that she never even knew was there.

“This wasn’t really how I wanted to do this but the sooner the better, right?”

Rey’s heart was pounding, sure she was in some kind of dream.

“Rey, I am fucking terrible at words. Wait- Shit, that's a bad start. I promise I was going to plan more. All I want to tell you is how much I love you and how much I want to continue loving you for the rest of my life. I had more to say but I don’t want to mess this up anymore than I probably already have so, I’m just gonna ask - will you marry me?”

Ben looked like a mess. He had a black eye and gauze around his nose, snot and tears staining his shirt that was already stained from when he’d hit the ground earlier.

But he was her mess, and now he was offering to be her mess forever.

“Ben Solo you beautiful huge idiot, of course, I’ll marry you,” She was crying again, though now for a completely different reason. Ben was quick to stand, beaming as he pulled her into yet another hug.

“I love you so much,” she giggled, cupping his face and letting him carefully wipe her tears away.

“I love you too,” he smiled before leaning in and sealing their engagement with a kiss. Ben was her home, he always had been and that’s what kissing him felt like - coming home. She kissed him slowly, knowing she had all the time in the world.

Pulling away, he rest his forehead against hers, neither able to stop smiling.

“I hope you don’t want any kids… You kneed me pretty good,” he chuckled.

Rey blushed, apologising again, and kissing his cheek.

“I’m still proud,” he shrugged.

“Come on, let’s go,” she smiled. “I need to google if I’m still allowed to have sex with my broken nosed fiance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this short little fic that took me way longer to write than it should have. Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment as it literally makes my day :)
> 
> \- Andrea x
> 
> Twitter: AHarrowx


End file.
